Let's have some Weiss Cream!
by Rwby stuffs
Summary: Weiss is kidnaped by Neo for unknown reasons. Why would a sociopathic killer spare her life? Follow Neo and Weiss as they transfrontier their relationship from enemies, to friends, to lovers, to partners.
1. The Ice cream

**Hey guys. This is chapter one revised 😁.**

* * *

Her target was stood in the middle of the street, the heiress. That oaf, Yang was she called, had decided to accompany her, despite Neo spying on them and figuring the right moment to ambush her alone.

Why did she have to come... It would be so much harder now... Another casualty when no one had to get hurt. Finally they carried on their progress towards the alleyway that Neo was currently crouching in. She could subdue the heiress without harming her, if she was alone... As luck would have it the idiotic boyfriend figure, Neptune, decided to tag along.

 _Calm Neo_ she thought to herself _You've faced worse odds when battling alongside Roman..._ So she waited... It felt like hours but could only be a couple of minutes. Then she heard the sound she had been longing all day, the heiress had entered the ally.

Neo want violent when she didn't have to be. The only reason she decided to attack someone would be for money or she was in mortal danger. This was neither case, as gently as she could, she picked off Neptune. Silently cutting off his air supply, making him fall unconscious.

Next she took out Yang, a quick jab to the side of the neck made the blonde crumple into a heap on the floor. Weiss wasn't stupid, she noticed the absence of both of her friends voices. She turned, Neo stared into Weiss's eyes, Weiss started into hers. Both frozen In place.

How could she explain to Weiss? This looked very bad. How could she possibly get out alive...

The answer wasn't one she liked but would have to do to have any hope of achieving her personal 'mission'. Without warning Neo sprinted at Weiss, Weiss had no time to react, none whatsoever. She lifted the taller girl off of her feat without stopping, heading for the warehouse she called 'home'.

* * *

She sat there for hours, at some point Weiss had fainted or got knocked out before they made it to the warehouse, however this made it easier for Neo to restrain her. Neo didn't want to be feared or anything so she left Weiss's weapon within reach.

Neo started to fall asleep as soon as Weiss awoke.

Neo turned and smiled at the girl. Proving herself upon a table she sat there watching Weiss take in everything around her. Finally she noticed Neo

"You," growled Weiss, hating to be at a disadvantage, "Yang warned me of you... YANG, NEPTUNE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

Neo thought for a second then proceeded to write on a piece of paper on the table next to her. She folded it into a paper plane and tossed it at Weiss's head.

"If you harmed-"

Weiss opened the paper reading what it said inside. It read, They're _fine I took them to beacon and straight to the infirmary. They had to be knocked out or the blonde would have got you both to kill me..._

"How can I trust this?" Weiss said, slightly taken aback at the care that the assassin wrote the letters.

Not getting a reply she looked up. A board had appeared from no-where and one message was written in the centre: _You can't._

Weiss failed to notice the next plane that was thrown at her and it booked her on the head. She unfolded it hoping that it would be good news. There was one question scrawled across the middle of the paper: _Would you kill me if you weren't tied up?_

"Um yes? I mean you haven't been exactly nice or trustworthy... You were going to kill Yang... How can I trust you when you were going to kill my friend?" Weiss asked

Again another plane flew towards her. She caught it in mid air. _It was a job. I needed the money... I have nothing..._

"Oh... You could have asked for help... I'm sure someone would have..." Weiss looked up and saw that, for the first time in her life, Neo looked frustrated.

Gone was the cocky smile that Weiss was used to. It was replaced by fury, impatience.

"Calm down.." Weiss said concern in her voice. This girl could kill her and she couldn't fight back, yet she was making an enemy out of her. "Um I'm sure if you explain why you work for the bad guys, I wouldn't kill you straight away.

One work was written on the board now: _Promise?_

Weiss took a deep breath, she was in a dangerous situation and this seemed her only way out, yet she felt bad for the smaller girl, needing to resort to crime for survival. "I won't kill you until you say something that I don't like."

A relieved look washed over Neo's face. She started to walk towards Weiss when the girl tensed up. Following her gaze she saw that she was looking at her umbrella. She took it off causing Weiss to tense more.

She didn't drop the umbrella, instead flipped it and thrust the handle into Weiss's open hands. It was a dangerous move, she was vulnerable now..

With no weapon in hand, Neo approached Weiss and untied her. Stepping back she motioned for Weiss to hand the weapon back to her. Re-armed Neo felt confident once again. Glancing at Weiss she could tell that she was nervous again so she gave her, her weapon back.

Holding the blade, Neo presented the handle of the rapier to Weiss who seemed shocked that Neo would arm her. A small "Thank you" was whispered as Weiss griped the handle and lifted. Misjudging her own strength, Weiss pulled the sword upwards slashing a deep cut into Neo's shoulder.

"Oh no... Are you ok? I didn't mean to... Don't kill me... Please" Weiss was concerned, not or just Neo's shoulder but for her life to.

Neo stumbled towards her board picking up a pen and staring to write a small message: _It's ok... I probably deserved that. I'm not with the bad guys anymore, Roman sold me out so he could survive, plus in trying to be a better person. I don't steal as much and I only kill if there is no other way out._

"Well that's comforting... Why did you kidnap me?"

A premade plane was thrown at her this time: _You seem like a good person Weiss... I just wanted to ask you for one favour._

"And what would that be?"

Neo motioned for her to turn the paper over: _I want to be a huntress._..

* * *

 **I hope you liked my story and, as I said before, if your waiting for my other one to be uploaded I'll do it ASAP but all I can think about is this...:P idk why. All reviews are appreciated but don't be too harsh 😁**

 **If you have any questions feel free to pm me 😁**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Heya guys, so yeah this is the second chapter...**

* * *

 _I want to be a huntress_. Those words, written on the bored, were so unexpected to Weiss. She had assumed long ago that Neo was bad, and that nothing could change that.

To see those words written up there was a relief to Weiss, maybe Neo was telling the truth... Maybe she wasn't here to kill her. In her relief she dropped her rapier to the floor.

CRASH!

Neo spun at the sound, deploying her umbrella as she did so, expecting to find Weiss, or another member of her team, ready to fight. Weiss stared at the umbrella, terrified that she had doomed herself.

Glancing around Neo saw no immediate harm and decided that it would be safe to put her weapon away. _Sorry_ , she wrote, _I guess I was expecting you to attack me..._

"Its ok," Weiss smiled, "If you have truly changed, I would love to help you."

A flash of emotions flooded over Neo's face before settling on uncontested relief. She picked up Weiss's sword and went to hand it back to her.

BOOM!

Part of the warehouse wall flew inwards towards Neo, knocking her unconscious. Before she blacked out she saw the signature colours of team RWBY standing in the gap.

* * *

Neo awoke staring at the ceiling in an unfamiliar room. It had rows upon rows of clean white sheeted beds, most of which had people in them. Turning her head to the right she could see her umbrella, locked in a sealed case.

 _This is where the good guys go to heal_ , Neo decided. The bad guys had one too but it was much dirtier and smaller. _I have to get out of here, before anyone recognises me._ She struggled to sit up, the headache causing her to sway. She didn't get far, not because of the head injury, but instead by the leather straps that had been tied against her hands.

Given two to three days Neo was confident that she could break through them, but she didn't have days, she assumed that she had minuets, Ozpin or the general would be here soon to extract as much information as they could. Cinder had told her takes about the terrible things that they did to their enemies behind closed doors.

This was it, her attempt to befriend Weiss and find a way into Beacon had failed, her own plan had got her here.

Neo sat there, she thought about how pain felt, how she would react, how long she could last, who could/would help. _Maybe Roman will take me back, I don't want to go back but...I don't want to die either_.

A door to her left opened and she saw Ozpin striding in. _This is it, my end_ she thought. Ozpin stopped at six other beds before managing to reach her. During the time Neo had time to study the group that accompanied him.

First, to his left, was Glynda one of Cinder's worst enemies yet when they drew close she went to stand by the door.

To his right was the general, his face full of rage everyone he looked in Neo's direction. She couldn't blame him, her work had killed many of his men and she had personally stole the equivalent to an armies work of weaponry and amour.

Behind them trailed team RWBY. Ruby avoided looking at Neo for the whole time until she finally had to stop at her bed. Weiss managed several apologetic glances in Neo's direction, at least she had one friendly face here. Blake didn't seem to look at anyone, preferring to read her book and comfort Weiss. Yang wanted to kill Neo. It was obvious from the moment she stepped into the room. Her eyes were liquid fire, searing Neo. Neo was scared, Yang was powerful, the only reason she could win before was because Yang was predictable and easily out-manoeuvrable, in a bed, strapped up, all Neo could do was stare back.

"So this is Neopolitian? A thief, killer, kidnapper and all-round 'bad guy'" said Ozpin, reading a small folder at the end of her bed. Neo suddenly burst into tears. "Come on Neo... Do you want to know why your still alive? Why your tied to a bed instead of locked inside a cell for the rest of your life?"

Neo nodded, glancing towards Weiss for help. She motioned towards Weiss's jacket picked. Weiss thrust her hand into her pocket and found a small piece of paper. _I can't really speak with people I don't trust_ , it read. With a small motion towards the headmaster Neo convinced Weiss to hand him the note.

"Hmm interesting, this will complicate things a bit..." he walked over to Neo's arm, he looked at it for a second then proceeded to untie it.

"Sir!" Yang cried "She'll kill you!"

"Yang how else are we going to communicate with her?"

"I don't know but s-"

"Are you confident in your ability to protect Vale?"

"Yes bu-"

"Then you should be fine protecting one man." Ozpin finished the first arm then proceeded to untie the other one. "So let's ask some questions..."

"I have one," said Yang as Ozpin handed a pad of paper and a pen to Neo. "Why did you kidnap my friend?"

 _Ask her,_ She pointed at Weiss

"Weiss?" Ozpin said "What do you know?"

"All she told me was that she had broken up with the bad guys." Neo motioned for her to continue, "Oh she also was talking about wanting to be a huntress. That was all I could get before Yang knocked her unconscious." She scowled at her teammate.

"Hmm so your wanting to become a huntress? Hmmm... Is there anything you can tell us about their base?

Neo shook her head, _I promised that I wouldn't tell a soul and I never break my promises._

"Hmm I'll have to think about this. Don't leave this room or we'll assume you have went back to Cinder. Ok?" Neo nodded and smiled at Weiss who seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"I know why your really here Neo. I'll catch you even if Ozpin can't..." said Yang as they turned to leave. _What am I going to do_ , Neo thought to herself and she settled down to wait for Ozpins return.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and if you feel like reviewing it and giving me some feedback that would be greatly appreciated :D**


	3. One of us

**Hello and welcome back** **. This wasn't my best writing and I will come back to edit later, for now I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Neo sat there for what felt like hours. She watched as doctors ran across the room talking to patients. It surprised Neo by how many came in. The good guys always seemed to be able to get up after she had fought them, but the ones who came in were fighting to remain conscious.

Students, hunters and huntresses walked in and out of the medic bay, watching their team members and assisting in any way that they could. The few that bothered to check on her didn't even try to disguise their hatred of her, she couldn't blame them.

It was almost a certainty that she had maimed or injured someone they knew. She ignored their looks and tried to keep them away from her.

She was about to fall asleep when a hand gripped her arm. She spun, ready for a fight. She scanned the room looking for her attackers, but there were none. One person stood next to her bed, it was Weiss.

"Hello," Weiss said, "Just here to talk, not going to attack you,"

Neo noticed that she had gripped Weiss's arm and was ready to break it, she let go laying back. She nodded at Weiss to continue.

"I wanted to know why you picked me to talk to before, I mean Ruby or Blake or even Jaune would have been easier to talk to than me."

Neo shrugged before writing on a small piece of paper: _We have more in common than you think..._

"What do you mean? I'm nothing like you, I've never stolen or anything against the law!" Weiss replied.

Neo smirked before handing Weiss an envelope that read: _Open when you really want to know ;D_. She then rolled over and feigned sleep.

Eventually Weiss stood and walked out, envelope in hand. Neo turned back over and sat up. She didn't know if Weiss would open the envelope. She had wrote it while sitting and watching the doctors after Ozpin had left her, she didn't know how but she knew that Weiss would ask that question.

* * *

Weiss sat deep in her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the envelope, she was sure she wanted to know but every time she went to open it something stopped her.

"WEISS!" Yang's voice cut through her musing and she looked up. They were in the library helping team JPNR with work.

"Oh... Um yeah sorry I must have drifted off..."

"You don't drift off, especially when were working." said Jaune.

"Yeah he's right, what's wrong Weiss? You can trust your team." said Ruby smiling.

"Its nothing," said Weiss "Really, get back to work," she smiled.

 _What's wrong with me? Why do I even care?_ Weiss thought to herself. "Ill be back in a second," she said then ran from the room.

* * *

Neo woke to the sound of heavy breathing from the bed next to hers. She looked over. She couldn't tell who it was exactly but she could tell that they were asleep.

The girl had a huge gash in her side that seemed too severe to survive but here she was, not well, but alive. As the room lit up she could tell that she had bunny ears on her head.

 _A Faunus_! She thought to herself, _this is the first one that hasn't immediately launched themselves at my throat, maybe we could be friends one day, I hear they are amazing fighters!_

As she watched the other girl sleep she became aware of yet another one sitting on a chair next to her. She seemed to have fallen asleep watching her girl had two small handbags, which was strange, the huntsmen and huntresses always bring their weapons in.

While Neo was pondering why these strange individuals neglected their safety, a huntress-in-training walked into the room accompanied by the headmaster, Ozpin, they both walked straight over to her.

"Hello again Neo," said Ozpin almost joyfully, "I have, under strict circumstances, been allowed to accept you into the academy.

Neo's mouth dropped open, how did this happen? She hasn't been specifically nice or helpful since she got there. Furiously scribbling this down she handed pieces after pieces of paper to Ozpin and his assistant, so it seemed, and he read all of them with surprising speed.

"It will all be explained later on, first we need to get you settled in!" he smiled and motioned for her to join him as he started to walk away.

Neo jumped out of her bed, almost into the bed next to her. This was better than she could have expected! She was accepted into the best school in the whole of remnant!

As they walked Ozpin told her about the school rules and what it meant to be there, he emphasised that there was no stealing allowed and definitely no kidnap or she would be locked up in a cell in Atlas.

He then, with a bit off pushing from Neo told her why, and under what conditions, she was allowed in. First he told her that there would be multiple agents, teachers and spies watching g her every move, if anything suspicious happened they would tell him or Ironwood.

Then he explained why he allowed her in... "Why would I let a well known villain like you into this school? Is that what you want to know?" Neo nodded vigorously "Well it's pretty simple, when your here you can't cause trouble, and we can keep an eye on you. But most importantly, I go by a rule that everyone deserves a second chance so I fight their corner. Obviously I cant save someone like Cinder or Roman but you only worked to get by so I fought your case and Ironwood had to let you attend,"

He went into talking about fairytales and magic powers, then they stopped. It was so sudden Neo adjust walked into the headmaster. She looked around and noticed that they were standing just outside of a room.

Ozpin nodded towards the door, inviting Neo to open it. She went to grip the handle and push it open but something stopped her. She needed one last thing from Ozpin, one last question needed to be answered but when she turned around no-one was there, just a small note in the floor. It read: _Read me once you enter your room_.

She shrugged, her question could be answered by any teacher in the school, she could wait. Turning she opened the door and stepped into the room.

It had five beds, Neo noticed. She read from Emeralds texts that there was only four, one for each member of the team. She also noticed that two of them were tied to the ceiling and the other balanced on a stack of books. The rest of the room was a mess of open books and paper, flung all over the floor.

She immediately thought that the room had been burgled but dismissed the idea by coming to the conclusion that she had been given an old room. One that many people had used.

She didn't care that it was messy nor did she find the beds unsafe, she could change the room to her own will if no team mates got appointed to her. With this in mind she decided to take the middle bed and read the note that Ozpin had left.

 _Neo, show this card to the members of your team when you meet them and if they have any problems they are to message me via their scrolls, I have faith that this won't be a mistake putting you into this team. Don't disappoint me._

With that Neo lent back onto the soft fabrics if the bed and closed her eyes. She had made it! She was here and now a student! Nothing could possibly go wrong now.

She sat up thinking of what she should do with her day when the door started to open, by instinct Neo brandished her umbrella towards the opening door. Neo didn't know what to do when the person stepped in, she agreed to be a good person and killing probably wasn't that good of a thing to do...

Then the person turned around and noticed Neo.

"Neo? What are you doing here?" said Weiss, "Why are you in my team's room?"

* * *

 **Dun dun durrrr...**

 **Yeah I know that wasn't the best chapter but it was necessary, I'll come back and make it better later I have feeling that I could make it a much better chapter**

 **Tell me what you think by reviewing, thanks for reading**


End file.
